Justice League: Generation Lost 5
Synopsis for "Part Five: The Gang's All Here" Booster remembers his origin in the 25th century. He was, will be, a college football superstar called Michael Jon Carter and nicknamed “Booster” on account of his throwing arm. He was a star, but he wasn’t a pro yet, he wasn’t rich. So he couldn’t afford the medical bills after his mother became sick. A bookie by the name of Anton Montrose offered him money to throw a game and Michael accepted. The police finally rumbled him when the bookie was busted on another matter. They pressured Michael to come clean and told him they were only interested in Montrose’s boss. He believe the police, but they were lying to him and had him excluded from college football. Back in the present day, Max admits to Booster and the other heroes that he was indeed behind their assembly. Max’s hologram tells them “I thought you should be a team again. The world needs you.” Much to their incredulity, Max then tells them that he’s trying to save the world and that he brought them together because he thought that his “friends” could still do some good. However, he warns them to stay out of his way. Max wants them to do good in the world, but he will not tolerate them trying to fight him. He prevents them tracing him any further by starting a countdown on the Rocket Red armour that he had used to relay his hologram. Captain Atom flies the armour to a safe distance away from his friends and other unconscious Russian soldiers, but he is unable to save the poor soldier that is trapped inside it. Back at the JLI’s New York Embassy, Jaime tells Booster that his own armour took a lot of measurements of Max’s hologram during their conversation and he believes it should be possible to trace the signal’s source. Booster tells him that he doesn’t have to stick with them if he doesn’t want to, but Jaime tell’s him he’s cool. Captain Atom is quiet after watching the Russian soldier die. Ice asks him if he’s okay, but he turns the questioning back on her and asks her why she’s so keen to run from this fight. She tells him that after she died she “moved on”, but now afraid of dying again. Meanwhile, Gavril explains to Fire that he doesn’t mind working with American heroes as it’s “too damn cool to be on Justice League.” Jaime and Booster then interrupt to tell them that they’ve traced Max’s location back to Checkmate. Booster remembers the day that he first met Maxwell Lord and told him about origin in the 25th century and how he’d come back in time to become a superhero. Max laughed at the convoluted story and described it as “b.s.”, but he promised the younger Michael that he’d make him famous. Booster reflects that “Sometimes I have no clue when I’m getting screwed over. But times have changed.” He is now more determined that ever to find Max and believes that Max has made a critical mistake in bringing them together. Appearing in "Part Five: The Gang's All Here" Featured Characters *Booster Gold (Also in Flashback) *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich) Supporting Characters *Skeets Villains *Maxwell Lord (Also in Flashback) *Rocket Red Brigade *'Vasim' (Dies in This Issue) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Russia' *'Saint Petersburg' *'Switzerland' *Checkmate Headquarters *'United States of America' *Gotham City (2462) *'New York City' *Justice League Embassy Items *Blue Beetle Scarab *Rocket Red Armor Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=15150 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-generation-lost-the-gangs-all-here/37-224654/ 5